Layeeck
|gender = Male |birthplace = Alium Steppes, |birth = August 13, 699 Age |death = September 21, 737 Age |birth power level = 158 |max power level = 3600 |pronouns = 俺 (おれ), 私 (わたし) |height = 5'11" |weight = 183.3 lbs |hair = Black |eye = Black |rank = Captain of The Guard to King Vegeta |organizations = Vegeta's tribe (699 - 731 Age) Frieza's Empire (731 - 737 Age) |food = Owoki* |vehicle = Space Pod |hobbies = Training, hunting |family = Lascon (father) Cyleria (wife) Ledas (son) Chari (granddaughter) Nir (grandson) Layeeck's Elite (teammates) }} Layeeck (レイック, Reikku), pronounced lay-ick, is a in Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten. He is featured in the first and fifth sagas and is introduced in the chapter "Prologue". Layeeck is also featured as a supporting character in Dragon Ball: The Great War. Overview 'Appearance' Layeeck is a Saiyan. He looks a lot like his son, Ledas. Their hair is exactly the same. He is average height, about 5'11", and average weight. Being one of the most elite Saiyans, Layeeck has somewhat exaggerated muscles. His eye color is black, but as the Prince Vegeta Saga progresses, they get more and more bloodshot. He has a small tatoo of the kanji for leek (韭') on the back of his neck. Layeeck wears a full navy blue jumpsuit under his armor. Layeeck doesn't wear any gloves; however, he wears white boots. His armor is black on red, and he only wears the chest piece. Layeeck's scouter is green. 'Personality Layeeck's personality is typical of most Saiyans. He enjoys fighting and destruction, and is eager to pass this onto his son. He is also not a very good father; as on one instance he does not even hesitate to brutally cut off his son's tail. Even with Layeeck's high power level (among his fellow Saiyans), he is still quickly outclassed by his four year old son. His pride suffers greatly after this, with paranoia and anxiety taking over his life. History 'Dragon Ball: The Great War' Layeeck, son of Lascon, was introduced early in the story as a member of Vegeta's tribe and a close friend of Vegeta. In the first chapter of this story, Layeeck was a respected adviser to King Vegeta. King Vegeta told Layeeck and Lascon that he had taken over his father's tribe after King Vegeta's father had died. Layeeck then listened as King Vegeta told his advisers of his plan to unite the Saiyans and destroy the Tuffles. Like the others, Layeeck was dubious about this idea. He later helped King Vegeta attack Creissa's region, personally shooting the flare that signaled King Vegeta's army to start the attack. He was later ordered by King Vegeta to personally kill Creissa. He did so after a short battle. Layeeck later sent envoys across Creissa's region, telling her people to join King Vegeta's tribe or die. Layeeck participated in the battles against Paragus' and Zorn's tribes. He later counseled King Vegeta on what to do about Dogom, noting that King Vegeta's forces barely exceeded Dogom's and a bloody war would likely ensue should King Vegeta attack that tribe leader (which would surely decimate the numbers of both sides). Layeeck later helped fight Dogom's forces and stopped the beam struggle between Dogom and King Vegeta by attacking Dogom with an energy ball of his own. He was instructed to kill Dogom's mate, Aubere, before Dogom surrendered. When Dogom surrendered, King Vegeta then rescinded that order. 'Dragon Ball Z: The Forgotten' 'Prince Vegeta Saga' Layeeck was a Saiyan born in the 699 Age. After the end of the Tuffle War and due to his allegiance to Vegeta in it, he was made Captain of the Guard. Effectively, this made Layeeck one of the highest ranking members in the Saiyan Army, with only the royal family and Nappa outranking him. He was the father of Ledas and vigorously trained his son up until his death at the hands of Frieza during the 737 age. Layeeck's power level was 3400, which was amongst the highest in the entire Saiyan Army. This gave him a lofty position as a friend and advisor to King Vegeta. It was Layeeck's influence that convinced King Vegeta to have their sons train together. Despite having a mate, Layeeck's duties (in Saiyan custom) to train his son took precedence, so he rarely saw Cyleria during The Forgotten. Despite knowing what would happen, Layeeck accompanied King Vegeta to Frieza's ship to confront and kill the tyrant. He died, in a last noble act, trying to restore honor to himself and his son. 'Reunion Saga' Layeeck was seen in a flashback where he taught his son how to become conscious in his Great Ape form. Layeeck later became aware of his father's death and commanded Ledas come to visit him at his grandfather's house. Layeeck and his son then burned the house and honored Lascon, not knowing that The Benefactor was watching them from a nearby tree. Techniques * * *Savage Flare * * *Kyorra Flash *Fierce Reflector *Skullbreaker Trivia *Layeeck's name follows the normal Saiyan pattern of being named after vegetables. His namesake is the leek. **The Owoki (above) is a domesticated animal native to Planet Vegeta. Owoki are raised primarily as a source of food for the Saiyans. It is Layeeck's favorite type of food. *Despite dying in the Prince Vegeta Saga, Layeeck continues to appear in as a hallucination to Ledas in the 4th and 5th Sagas. This is similar to that of the character Harry in the show Dexter. *Layeeck fights in a refined, calm manner, which he instills on Ledas at an early age. He also seems to prefer air combat over ground. *Layeeck is featured in the Raging Blast: DLC. *Layeeck's theme is It Doesn't Matter. Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Saiyans Category:Full-blooded saiyans Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Characters with ki Category:Males Category:Saiyan Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Super Elite Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Characters with Tails Category:Planet Trade Organization Category:Can destroy a planet Category:Canon Respecting Category:Full-Blooded Saiyans Category:Full-blooded Saiyans Category:Supporting character Category:Father Category:Dead Characters Category:Male Category:Male characters Category:New Characters Category:Character Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Fighters Category:Fighter Category:Characters Who can fly Category:Characters that can fly Category:Son Category:Extra Terrestrials Category:Captains Category:Leaders Category:Saiyan Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Fan Made Characters